


Friday, I'm in love

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Kiss, House is an ass, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday, I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Děj povídky nemá nic moc společného se songem Friday, I'm in love od The Cure, jen jsem při psané tuhle kapelu poslouchala.

Ne, nadarmo viděl všechny díly Krimálky Miami, pomyslel si House spokojeně. Ještě více jej těšilo a zároveň bavilo, že ty roky, během nichž kolem sebe s Wilsonem křepčili a uráželi jeden druhého, k něčemu vedly. Wilson byl dobrý přítel. No, byl jeho jediný a tudíž nejlepší přítel, ale ta představa…

 

Usmál se na půl huby při pomyšlení, že by Wilsona mohl mít vážně ve své posteli. Mezi ženami většinou vyhledával ty dominantnější a se submisivním Wilsonem by to mohla být zajímavá zkušenost. Už takhle si s ním solidně hrál a opravdu hodlal zajít ještě dál. Jenže nejprve musí vyřešit ještě jednu záležitost.

 

Sám chtěl mít Wilson pro sebe už roky, ale měl pocit, že by to jeho striktně hetero přítel neocenil. To si myslel až do těch dnů, kdy se mu do bytu Wilson nastěhoval. Julie ho odkopla, neměl kde být, bla bla bla, to už jsme slyšeli několikrát. Ovšem… Jen když si House vzpomněl, jakými pohledy jej Wilson častoval… ne, že by byly přímo zamilované, to samozřejmě taky, byl to Wilson, ale… byly hladové. Doslova.

 

A když nebyly hladové, tak se na něj Wilson koukal s tak štěněcí láskou, že i Housovo srdce dostávalo zabrat.

Eh… ano, byl si ochoten přiznat, že Wilsonovy city opětuje. Pokud to bude znamenat, že dostane toho chlípníka do postele. Už se těšil, až se bude červenat…

 

Nehodlal ovšem nic uspěchat, chtělo to vhodnou příležitost. Tu nejlepší… jež přišla poměrně neočekávaně. House se vrátil z nemocnice, spolknul Vicodin a usedl ke klavíru. Celý den mu v hlavě hrála melodie a chtěl se ji pokusit zahrát. Dokonce se do toho zabral natolik, že si zprvu ani nevšiml Wilsonova příchodu. Zaznamenal jej až ve chvíli, kdy na sobě ucítil jeho pohled.

 

House nehnul ani brvou, pokračoval v hraní, ale nyní již svého přítele po očku sledoval a vnitřně se těšil. Ano, tohle je ta pravá chvíle, pomyslel si, když Wilsona přistihnul, jak mu asi pět minut zírá na ruce… na hbité, kmitající prsty. Pro zrak méně vnímavého člověka se prostě jen zahleděl a přemýšlel, jenže House tenhle pohled moc dobře znal. A znal Wilsona.

 

Na moment House zaujalo, kde jeho přítel byl… Trička nenosil často a rifle už vůbec ne. No, další důvod, proč by měl být dnešní den výjimečným, ušklíbl se House a dohrál.

 

Zvedl zrak k Wilsonovi, jenž sebou trhnul, zatvářil se překvapeně a vyskočil na nohy.

 

"Ještě jsem zapomněl koupit vejce," zamumlal, načež se vydal ke dveřím, a přestože šel normálním krokem, Housovi se jevilo, že utíká. Nikoliv protože jeho krok byl tak jako tak rychlejší než Housův, ale kvůli tomu, jak napjatě Wilson působil.

Starší muž si odpustil poznámku o tom, že skutečně náhradní vejce potřebuje, a sám se vstal.

 

"Wilsone!" zastavil svého přítele a hopkal k němu, zatímco v duchu Wilsonovi gratuloval. Nemohl se totiž nacházet v lepší pozici. Otočil se právě ve chvíli, kdy už sahal po klice, obrátil se ovšem celým tělem, za zády dveře… což se mu stalo osudným.

 

"Wilsone," zopakoval House, když se zastavil až těsně před ním, očima pečlivě zkoumal výraz mladšího muže. "Proč jsi tak zíral na moje ruce?"

 

"Já nezíral," ohradil se Wilson příliš rychle na to, aby mluvil pravdu. "Jen jsem… pozoroval, jak hraješ."

 

"Vážně?" naklonil hravě hlavu a zaregistroval ten záblesk paniky, jenž se mihnul v hnědých očích. Pro jistotu položil dlaň na dveře a opřel se o ni, jen kdyby náhodou Wilson pocítil potřebu utíkat. Věřil ale tomu, že jej dokáže přesvědčit, aby zůstal.

 

Po páteři mu sjel nádherný, skoro elektrický výboj směřující mu přímo do rozkroku, vyvolaný jen tím, že se před ním Wilson nepohodlně ošil a otevřel ústa k odpovědi, načež je znovu zavřel, červeň se mu hrnula do tváří. Očividně byl z Housovy blízkosti nesvůj a zmíněný diagnostik jeho nervozitu jen podporoval, neboť se choval… jinak.

 

"Nemyslel jsem si, že se ti hra na klavír natolik líbí," šklebil se něj House a jelikož Wilson ostražitě hleděl do jeho tváře, nevšiml si, že jeho paže se pohnula. "Natolik líbí…" usmíval se, když se dlaní dotkl Wilsonových slabin, aby s potěšením zjistil, že určitý vliv tahle situace na jeho přítele skutečně má.

 

Wilson měl nutkání utéct, nevěděl, o co Housovi jde, ale skoro jej děsil. Nepopíral, že by nic s Housem mít nechtěl, ovšem začít… takhle? Měl na sebe vztek, co, na sebe, na svoje tělo, jež je zrazovalo, neboť Housova dlaň na jeho počínajícím vzrušení pracovala a Wilson nebyl schopen jej odstrčit. Místo toho dál doširoka otevřenýma očima hleděl na staršího muže, jehož predátorský výraz se mu vypálil do paměti, stejně tak věděl, že hned nezapomene na to horko, jež kolem nich panovalo, a na dlaň, jež jej laskala…

 

"Řekni, že to chceš, Jimmy," zamručel House, těkaje z jednoho hnědého očka do druhého, cítil, jak jeho přítel bojuje s tím, po čem touží, a vůbec se mu to nesnažil usnadnit. Skoro se neubránil povzdechu při pomyšlení na úplně zlomeného Wilsona, neschopného mu vzdorovat, prosícího o víc… o víc ústy, jež měla na každý všední den jedno morální ponaučení a na neděli moudrou pranostiku.

 

Neodolal a splnil si svůj sen, tedy aspoň jeden z nich, a dotkl se svými rty těch Wilsonových, jež se okamžitě pootevřely, ať už údivem či očekáváním, tak jako tak mezi ně vklouzl Housův jazyk, setkávající se s chutí kávy a samotného Wilsona. Nechtěl přestat, líbat Wilsona bylo něco… nepopsatelného, něco, po čem už dlouho prahnul, svou druhou dlaň umístil na Jimmyho krk, přidržel si jej a nedokázal se přimět, aby jejich první polibek byl zcela jemný a něžný, naopak si jej nemilosrdně podmanil.

 

A Wilson se zachvěl, z hrdla mu uniklo zasténání, jež způsobilo další tvrdnutí v Housově rozkroku. Jestli mu ještě někdo bude tvrdit, že pro sebe nebyli stvoření, tak mu narve hůl do patřičných míst, pomyslel si House a kvůli nedostatku kyslíku se odtáhnul.

 

"Řekni, že to chceš, Jimmy," vydechl a stiskl Wilsona přes látku riflí.

 

"Ne…" zavrtěl hlavou Wilson, přestože jej tělo absolutně neposlouchalo, jeho slabiny vyšly Housově ruce vstříc, celý se chvěl, hořel, paže spuštěné, neschopné pohybu…

 

"No, když myslíš," ušklíbl se House, chytil Wilsona dlaněmi za boky a je přišpendlil ke dveřím. Stál u něj strašně blízko, ale pořád se jej tělem nedotýkal, sám byl ve svých kalhotách tvrdý a strašně chtěl cítit Wilsonovu erekci proti své, ale ovládl se, hleděl do Jimmyho očí s výzvou.

 

Wilson vlastně ani nevěděl, proč se tak brání, proč se nechce poddat, hrudník se mu zoufale zvedal a klesal, jak nemohl pořádně nabrat vzduch, ten tísnivý pocit… byl jako v pasti, zcela v Housově moci, držel jej na místě a on se pod ním třásl, nehty zatínal do dřevěných dveří a chtěl… ne, nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli pořád chce utéct, nebo chce přimět House, aby se k němu konečně přitisknul celým tělem, silnějším, než by si kdy představoval, aby se o něj otřel erekcí, o níž Wilson věděl, přestože celou dobu zíral do modrých očí, ale jejich zorničky byly rozšířené, a jak House dýchal…

Wilson věděl, že ho House chce, děsivě moc chce.

 

Housův horký dech se mu otřel o ucho, když se jeho přítel nahnul a zašeptal:

 

"Stačí jen jedno slovo, Wilsone, jen jedno slovo…" nevrátil se však zpět, navlhčenými rty sjel mladšímu muži po krku, kde do jemné kůže zabořil zuby a přidal na síle, jakmile se pod ním Wilson ještě víc zachvěl a skrze zatnuté zuby zasténal, při dalším kousnutí se snažil pohnout boky směrem kupředu, nicméně Housovo sevření mu v tom zabránilo.

 

"Jen jedno slovo," připomněl mu House, zanechávaje drobné otisky zubů na bledém krku svého přítele, což Wilsona dohánělo k šílenství, jeho erekce byla stále uvězněná v riflích, bez potřebné stimulace…

 

"Prosím," uslyšel House a narovnal se.

 

"Prosím ano nebo prosím ne?" otázal se, Wilsonovi se po těle prohnala další horká vlna při pohledu do Housových očích, žhnoucích touhou.

 

House ovšem na odpověď nečekal, zcela uvěznil mladšího muže mezi dveřmi a svým tělem, Wilsona erekce se setkala s to jeho, a byť to bylo přes několik vrstev látky, Jimmyho sten následoval Housův spokojený povzdech, líbilo se mu, jak se na něj Wilson nalepil, slabinami se třel o ty jeho jako nadržený puberťák, hleděl mu do tváře…

 

House vstřebával tu divokost a hlad, s nimiž se na něj Wilson díval, vklouzl prsty do jeho vlasů, zvrátil mu hlavu dozadu a znovu se mu snažil vysát vzduch z těla, v čemž jej mladší muž nadšeně podporoval, mazlil se s jeho jazykem a vůbec mu nevadilo, jak je celý polibek až moc vlhký, nekoordinovaný…

 

Vzdal se, podrobil se, nechal House, aby si s ním dělal, co chtěl, tahal jej za vlasy a on mu ještě vděčně sténal do úst, užíval si pocit, mít ten silný hrudník proti svému, prsty druhé ruky jej House chytil za zadek, načež Wilson téměř zakňučel, jak jej zasáhla majetnickost, s jakou tak House učinil.

 

Také Wilson se konečně vzmohl na nějaký pořádný pohyb, přestal nehty zarývat do dřeva a rukama House objal kolem pasu, načež sevřel obě jeho půlky a přitisknul si ho ke svých tříslům ještě víc, kdyby to bylo možné, na House to však udělalo dojem a kousnul Jimmyho do rtu.

 

"Jsi nádherný," vyslovil, aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, prostě mu to přišlo na mysl, když spatřil, jak dokonale se slast na Wilsonovi vyjímá, a ještě více mu to slušelo s tím skoro nesmělým úsměvem, jenž byl v dané situaci sice bizarní, ale co na jejich vztahu nebylo?

 

"Housi," navlhčil si rty Wilson a starší muž se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli chce slyšet zbytek nebo jej znovu políbit. "Housi, jestli takhle budeš pokračovat…"¨

 

Pro Housovy uši bylo jako rajská hudba slyšet, jak se Wilsonův hlas zlomil a přešel ve sten, když se o jeho erekci otřel obzvláště důrazně.

 

"Tak co, Wilsone? Uděláš se v riflích jako chlípný školák?" položil otázku, znovu proti němu přirazil a škádlivě jej opět kousnul do rtu, Jimmy se pod ním jen horko těžko dával dohromady, aby odpověděl…

 

"Jo…" vydechnul jenom a nechal se políbit a tisknout se na dveře, jen ty Housovy rty a pohyby jeho boků, pocit, být zcela v jeho moci… Byl už tak strašně blízko…

 

"Tak se udělej, Jimmy," přesunul Housa svá ústa opět na Wilsonův krk, kde jej střídavě líbal, střídavě kousal a u toho ještě stíhal mluvit… ale jak mluvil… šeptal Wilsonovi do ouška jednu oplzlost za druhou, až druhý muž nevěděl, která páčka, všude byl Greg, jen on, na nic jiného nemyslel, jen na to, že právě on jej přivede k orgasmus. "Udělej se, Jimmy, ukaž mi, že mně tak moc chceš, že se klidně uděláš v kalhotách," slyšel a ucítil, jak se mu triko roluje nahoru a horké ruce jej hladí po břiše, po hrudníku, Housovy dokonalé ruce…

 

"Gregu," zavrčel Wilson, ztuhnul v Housově takřka náručí a s pocitem totálního odevzdání se poddal té nádherné slasti, všechno se v něm sevřelo a vzápětí úplně uvolnilo, jak se jeho sperma octlo ve spodním prádle. Ani nevěděl, jestli měl zavřené oči nebo ne, stejně jimi nic nevnímal, dokud jej do reality nevrátilo zasténání tak hlasité, že se okamžitě zadíval na svého přítele, který se o něj stále otíral, postupně však s pohyby přestal úplně.

 

Wilsonem vnitřně otřáslo, jaký klid a mír a vřelost spatřil v Housových očích, když je otevřel, ústa pořád pootevřená, jak se snažil nabrat požadované množství kyslíku, Jimmyho výraz při orgasmu jej úplně zbavil sebekontroly, udělal se takřka ihned po něm. Musel uznat, že tohle dopadlo trochu jinak, než čekal… Nevěřil tomu, že bude Wilson až tak nadržený…

 

Dávalo to jeho pohledu na jejich vzájemnou přitažlivost nový rozměr, jež jej mírně děsil, ale koneckonců, co měl taky u Wilsona čekat, že?

 

Ušklíbl se, Jimmy byl prostě submisivní a to, jak se k němu House choval, jej zbavovalo zábran… což se mu sakra zamlouvalo.

 

Hnědé oči zářily uspokojením a štěněcí láskou, Wilson jej toužil obejmout, nechat se něžně políbit, zároveň v jeho pohledu viděl pochyby, načež House zjistil, že… že…

 

"Pro Kristovy rány, nedívej se tak na mě," zavrčel, navzdory tomu Wilsona objal a užíval si to teplo, jež se mu rozehřálo uvnitř hrudníku. "Právě se uděláš do riflí, když tě zaženu do úzkých, tak sténáš jako děvka, a pak se chceš tulit…" brblal a cítil, jak se Jimmy tiše směje. "S takovou se do tebe taky zamiluju."

 

"Prosím…" uslyšel Wilsona zašeptat, ale nebyl schopen určit, zda to myslel vážně nebo ne.

 

"Prosím ano nebo prosím ne?" zkusil osvědčenou otázku, ale opět na slovní odpověď nečekal, neboť mu Wilson zabořil prsty do prořídlých vlasů a ještě víc se k němu přitisknul. Výmluvnější v tu chvíli asi být nemohl…


End file.
